Albatross
by xpangzii
Summary: A dirt poor girl living in the slums doesn't know that the red string of fate had begun intertwining her life with others when she picks a suspicious looking blue swirled fruit from the trees of a forest. The sea is calling for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I will absolutely fail this so bad. Sorry for the slow start.**

 **But this chapter explains the MC's reasons for going onto the seas.**

 **This is more like a** **prologue** **BTW :3**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Her eyes lingered on the trash can with the nearly finished apple core littered on its top. She scurried forward to grab it and munched ravenously on it. The passerby spit at her feet and scoffed at her.

"Vermin."

She stared dully at the man who had called her that. He yelped noticing she had focused her eyes on him and hurried off, quick to leave her in her little alleyway. A black cat leaped from the shadows and circled her before jumped on the trash can and then onto the roof and away from her.

Noticing the sky darkening, she slipped from the alleyway and darted past the market carts and into the forest. Grabbing onto the branches, she hoisted herself up to sleep on one of the thicker branches.

From her tree, she gazed at the sea and its endless waves that rolled onto the shore. She was closing her eyes before she saw the Marines.

"Hey you! Get down from here. The forest the dangerous-"

She ignored their comments and hopped from tree to tree deeper into the forest. She wondered how they had found her. Perhaps they heard of her hanging around the markets often, but she didn't understand why the Marines would need to capture her for it.

He eyes suddenly fastened on a luscious fruit hanging from the tree. She gazed lovingly at it and jumped onto the branches of the tree and picked the fruit off. Within seconds she had finished the fruit, satisfied, having been able to eat a whole fruit all to herself.

Her joy did not last long. Hungry pairs of yellow eyes looked up at her from beneath the tree and began scratching at the bark with a horrible noise. She could not possibly sleep with the racket they were making and began to leap through the trees. It struck her that she had suddenly grown faster and could jump much higher. _Must have been because I ate a whole fruit to myself earlier,_ she thought. As she traveled deeper, she noticed the significant increase in yellows eyes before the whole forest began to howl. She fled without a second thought.

She was horrified to discover not so long after the wolves deeper in the forest were much more agile. They had leaped onto the tree branches and were pursuing her relentlessly. She ran. Fast, faster than ever. Her silver hair danced in the wind and she rags she called clothes fluttered. She took a big leap and glided at least a couple meters before she landed on the roof of a house next to the forest. A grin spread across her face as she ran across the roofs, almost flying.

She ran across a particularly slippery roof and stumbled, falling headfirst onto the ground. It was perhaps by pure luck that she had fallen onto an old man-her death would have been secured otherwise. The old man collapsed underneath her and she stumbled to get up. She helped the old man get to his feet while she bowed feverishly attempting to apologize. He only chuckled saying, "Child, what is your name?"

She tiltled her head confused, "Wa' i' a 'ame?" (What is a name)

Her language was broken and heavily accented, betraying her lack of education. Shock appeared on the old man's face but it was quickly replaced by pity.

"Look at you poor thing. Living in those rags and being as a skinny as a stick. Why don't you come with me?"

His old face crinkled into a kind smile. Seeing that, she attempted to mimic his features. The result, she knew, was not pretty, but the old man's smile only grew wider. He held out his hand and considering it for a moment, she grabbed it. He closed his hand around her small one.

"Say you wouldn't mind if I name you?"

She looked up at him and her expression changed to that of a successful toothy grin. The old man beamed at her.

"Then…you will be Yui. Yui Teret."

+++++++++++++++++++++TWO YEARS LATER+++++++++++++++++++++++

Yui ran into the room. "Grandpa! Grandpa! The sakura blossoms! They bloomed!" She smiled widely at him, her first row of teeth now fully grown, but still missing some on her lower teeth.

The old man chuckled, "Don't rush me." He placed and cane in front and struggled to get up from his chair. Yui rushed over to support him and she led him into the garden.

A rush of wind brought over a blast of pink petals.

"Such a wonderful sight for my old days." He sighed. "Yui-chan, I'm afraid this old body can't hold on much longer. It'll only be a couple months before I'm up and away in the clouds."

"Grandpa won't die! Yui is here!" Yui smiled and the old man couldn't resist smiling back and ruffling her hair.

"Grandpa wants to sit in the garden for a while. Why don't you get a chair for me, Yui-chan." Yui catiously released his arm and then scrambled inside the house to grab a chair and place it under the sakura tree. The old man sat down.

"Grandpa always had a dream."

"A dream, Grandpa?"

"I used to live on the seas. Oh how I loved it, those beautiful rolling waves, the seagulls that called out to you early in the morning. But after Gol D Roger's death, I had to leave the seas. I want to see the sea again and travel on those lulling wa-"

The ground rumbled and the villagers began shrieking and yelling. "MARINES! THEY ARE HERE!"

A cannon shot into the air and landed onto the building of a house, destroying it and setting it on fire. The old man suddenly stood up and his face was red with anger. He turned to Yui, "Run, Yui-chan. You must run."

Yui obeyed his orders and began to run, but she noticed he was not coming with her.

"Grandpa? Grandpa! Why arent you coming?! GRANDPA!"

"This house, and this place, they have been with me for years. I can no longer travel nor go anywhere. Yui-chan! YOU MUST RUN! THIS OLD MAN CAN NO LONGER STAY WITH YOU. YUI-CHAN! ESCAPE! LIVE! VISIT THE SE-"

His words were cut short as a Marine stabbed him in the stomach.

"GRANDPAAA!"

Tears streaked down Yui's face. This was not happening, not in front of her.

The Marine proceeded to kick the old man, but the old man began mouthing something to Yui. _Run…live…_ Yui ran as fast as she could away from the scene, away from her beloved Grandpa who took her in. The last words she heard were, "Sam D. Bind, the best friend of Monkey D. Garp. To think a Marine traitor like you would be hiding in an isolated village like this…"

* * *

 **And also sorry for not posting stories more often. I have tried and tried once again on my 'Death-Marked' story but I have rewritten over 8 chapters and I just cannot find the right one. I promise i'll post the next chapter for Albatross within January. It wont take as long as it did for 'Death-Marked'**

 **Sam D. Bind is also a fake character, he's just in there for story purposes**

 **Thanks for reading this crappy story of mine :)**

 **REVIEWS! I NEEDS THEM! XD**

 **Plz tell me if i was going too fast, since Yui met her Grandpa and then he died in the same chapter :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprise! Another chapter :3 I had some spare time, so here it is.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Yui noticed an abandoned boat on the docks and she ran toward. It was small, and could barely fit 2 people, but nevertheless, it was her only option. Yui hopped onto the boat, and untying the rope from the wooden pole, she boat began to float and drift. There was no sail on the boat, only the waves to push the boat wherever. She willed the wind to move the boat, and a strong gust of wind pushed it. Yui shocked, tried it again, and it worked perfectly. Looking at the largest island nearby, she headed toward it, the wind pushing the boat forward at a fast speed. She gazed back at the island on which her Grandpa lived on, but it was already ablaze.

She suddenly realized one of the smaller Marine ships docked on the island was headed towards her. They had noticed her. She stood up, balanced on the boat by the wind, and used the 'mysterious powers' she had. Concentrating on the Marine ship, a wall of wind blocked the ship, and whirlpools began forming in front of it. She had almost thought she was successful, when small figures jumped from the Marine ship and onto small boats like hers,. They passed through the wind easily, and Yui saw by their capes, that they were not an average Marine soldier, but lieutenants. The 5 of the them surrounded her within a few seconds, and restrained Yui.

"This Devil fruit user is only a ten-year-old girl?"

"She seems inexperienced…"

"Probably a villager, who never realized their luck."

Yui glanced up at the Marine lieutenant who had called her 'lucky'. Her anger made a freezing cold wind pass through him, and he toppled over.

"Quick! Sea Stone Prism cuffs!"

A Marine took out peculiar chains and tied them around her wrists. The chains burned into her skin and she let out a small groan of pain.

The Marine lieutenant who had fallen underneath suddenly came out of the water, spluttering. He climbed onto the boat and angrily lashed out at Yui, "See how you like us now with those chains on. Sea Prism Stone restrains your Devil Fruit powers, and without them you are the same as an average little girl. This is payback for earlier."

He slapped her and then jabbed his knee into her stomach. Yui stood her ground, and hissed at him.

"Oh? You wanna play me now? Let's see you try it."

He punched her face, and she fell over, he kicked her in the stomach repeatedly, until one of the other Marine lieutenants placed and hand in front.

"Look at you! Bullying a 10-year-old girl, decades younger than you…Do you have any shame?"

"Hmph." The Marine lieutenant turned away, but from the corner of his eyes, suspiciously looked at Yui. Yui had not cried once, since he had begun to attack her. Her face was now swollen, and her ribs probably broken, but her face remained impassive, and she was lying at the floor of the boat looking at the waves rolling.

The most burly out of all the Marine lieutenants picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"Let's go. Commander's waiting." He gruffly said.

The traveled back toward the Marine ships, while Yui wondered what would become of her.

+++++++++++8 MONTHS LATER++++++++++++++

Yui was sold to a Tennryubito by the Marines. The Tennryubito had been passing by their ship, when he spotted Yui in one of the jail cells. He had ordered the Marines to give her to him and they did, but with a slave collar on. The Tennryubito held a chain and began dragging her by the collar through Saobody. Yui shuffled alongside him. The people on the streets immediately cleared way for this man who was ugly beyond belief, and had a bubble around his head.

Yui could not believe the power of a Tennryubito. It was frightening. Even the people who looked at her with pity, did not dare to save her.

A tall female Tennryubito began walking toward this one. The Tennryubito happily headed toward the female one and exclaimed, "Sis! Look! I got a new slave!" He roughly pulled Yui to the front. The female Tennryubito looked displeased, "I told you not to go wasting our money in the auctions!"

"I didn't, Sis! I got her from a Marine ship."

"Really?"

The female Tennryubito leaned down to grasp her chin and inspect her face. Yui didn't flinch and continued to stare calmly at this woman.

"Are you a devil fruit user?"

Yui looked at the woman.

"Mistress." She bowed.

The female Tennryubito seemed surprised. Most of the slaves were afraid of the Tennryubito's but this one had been calm beyond belief, and was younger than any of the others. She recovered from her shock and slapped Yui on the cheek.

"Are you a devil fruit user?" She asked again.

Yui bowed her head and said again, "Mistress."

The woman was now furious. She kneed Yui in the stomach, and Yui toppled over. She began to mercilessly kick Yui.

"Sis! No! Don't destroy my toy!"

"Humph." The female Tennryubito stopped at her brother's complains.

Yui stood up again and bowed again, "Mistress."

The female Tennryubito suddenly pressed her hand against Yui's ribs. An expression of pain flickered across Yui's face, but only for a second. The woman seemed pleased and stopped.

"Are-" The Tennryubito paused, the suddenly though of an idea and said, "I command you to tell me if you are a devil fruit user."

Yui bowed again, "Mistress, in answer to your command, I am indeed. A Kaze Kaze no Mi* user. I am a wind-woman."

The Tennryubito's smile grew wider.

"Servant, I command you not use your Devil Fruit powers on any of the Tennryubito."

"Yes, Mistress."

"Ne! Ne! What about me?" The male Tennryubito suddenly began talking.

"What are your orders, Master?" Yui bowed at him.

"Become my playtoy."

Yui only bowed and said, "Master."

"Foolish brother, you have you use 'I command'." The female Tennryubito slapped him across his face. The male Tennryubito began to cry and snot flowed down his face.

"Sis! Why?"

The female Tennryubito sighed when the male Tennryubito's tears stopped flowing immediately when he noticed a pretty looking woman among the crowds. He stopped crying and started gliding toward the woman, dropping Yui's chain in the process. Yui knelt down on one knee, and bowed her head. The female Tennryubito grabbed Yui's chain, and Yui stood up again.

"Interesting slave," The female Tennryubito commented.

* * *

 **Thanks my awesome fans for reading :3**

 **Sorry if it was rather boring. They're will be a lot of time skips until she's older and actually travels out onto the sea as a pirate.**

 **If you are wondering how she knows she ate the Kaze Kaze no Mi (Wind Wind Fruit) It is because the Marines had been talking about it and she overheard.**

 ***** Kaze Kaze no Mi : a Paramecia-Type Devil Fruit that allows the user to control and generate wind or high pressure currents with their body along with becoming the wind itself. The user can turn into wind by the amount of time they can stay calm and composed. A short tempered person would not be able to use this fruit very well. However, they can only completely materialize or urn into only wind. They cannot attack while in wind form. The denser the air is the more concentration. If one were to create wind that could be held as a katana, it would require immense concentration.


	3. Chapter 3

+++++++++++++4 MONTHS LATER+++++++++++++

Their names, Yui learned were Saint Charloss and Saint Shalulia, the son and daughter of Saint Roswald. Charloss, had lost his interest in Yui quickly, but Shalulia always was on constant watch, even dragging her around as her own slave, though Yui was technically Charloss's. Shalulia would constantly ask Yui to use her Devil fruit powers to make something happen, and because of her confidence, she believed Yui would abide by her command of not attacking a Tennryubito. Mariejois, where Shalulia and Charloss lived was the World Government headquarters that Yui detested. The Marine admirals walking by Shalulia would also bow, despite being some of the most high ranking officials in the world. Shalulia would also sometimes bring Yui into the meeting rooms, and she would see the wanted posters of pirates. Yui's mood would always go up when she noticed the increase in bounty of the pirates. Yui respected those pirates for being able to rebel against such strong Marine soldiers, and she knew Grandpa was right when he said that the sea was a wondrous place.

Shalulia dragged Yui along to a horrible room that seemed like a torture chamber.

Shalulia sighed, "I can't believe I forgot to mark you after all this long time." She pointed toward the man in the chamber and he chained her to the wall. Taking a burning hot iron, he burned it into her flesh. Yui didn't cry nor did she make any noise except for a small grunt.

"There, that's more like it." Shalulia walked around at Yui's back and looked at the image of the 'The Hoof of the Soaring Dragon' on her back. Her face twisted into a cruel smile, "Alright, get her off." The man hurriedly unchained Yui, while Shalulia grabbed the chain connected to Yui's collar and dragged her back to the cages.

"In you go."

"Yes, Mistress." Yui bowed, despite her back still burning hot. The door closed and Yui listened as Shalulia walked away.

The rest of the slaves hearing it also breathed sighs of relief. Yui glanced around her cell and began training again. Whenever, she was in the cage, she trained, for the proper moment when she could escape from Mariejois and travel the world, gather a good crew, and then come back to challenge the World Government again.

++++++++++++++++++++3 YEARS LATER++++++++++++++++++

Shalulia had been wise, a couple years ago, she had cuffed Yui with Sea Prism Stone, however, after years of effort, Yui stole the key from Shalulia. Moving her hands, Yui unlocked the cuffs and she was free. She rubbed her wrists and with a snap of her fingers, she was gone in the wind.

The wind carried her to the East Blue, to a town called Loguetown. Yui materialized on top of a building and jumped down. She realized immediately that she needed a weapon and headed toward a weapons store in the town. Upon entering the shop, the show owner who had been resting his head on his hand jerked up and smiled, "Welcome customer…" His smile faltered when he noticed Yui's rags and most especially his eyes trailed to the slave collar on Yui's neck. Yui seemed to remember about the collar and dematerialized into wind again before appearing right next to the collar as it dropped onto the ground. Picking it up she threw it into the air and used the wind to push it into the ocean waters. The man was even more displeased and his red nose twitched uncomfortably. He was short and with hair that seemed like black wings on either side of his head. He was nearly bald in the middle of his forehead. The crest like piece of hair in the middle of his forehead shifted down as his expression worsened.

"What do you want?"

Yui laughed, "What do I want? There is a reason why I came to a weapons shop." Her laugh was cold and emotionless.

"Do you have money?"

"I can buy anything under 100,000 Beli."

"100,000 Beli?" The man's voice rose, "I, Ippon-matsu, have no such weapons that cheap!" He claimed so, but his eyes continued to dart toward a barrel full of swords in the corner.

Noticing this, Yui walked toward the barrel and began looking through the swords, none interested her except for a pair of shirasaya. Their sheaths were plain, but the blades were crafted beautifully.

"How much for this pair?"

"Those trashy shirasaya? They are not worth anything. Some Wazamono grade sword."

"Why thanks." Hooking the shirasaya onto her clothes she turned to the man, "Their names? If they have meito…"

Ippon-matsu looked down and said quietly, "Kowareta Unmei(Broken Fate), Kanari Higeki(Pretty Tragedy)." He raised his voice, "Shoo! Go! Leave!"

"Thanks store owner- I mean, Ippon-matsu." Yui left, with the distinct feeling the man had helped her.

Yui headed for a clothing store next, but they rejected her before she even came in, because of the dismal rags that she wore.

Yui headed toward the center of Loguetown, where the execution platform was, hoping to see some more clothing stores, but she happened upon a fight. A boy with flaming red hair was fighting a couple of other pirates. He wielded a bone-like sword that could bend and twist, as well as extend (A retractable whip sword). Yui, who decided to test out Kowareta Unmei and Kanari Higeki, jumped into the crowd next to the boy and said, "I'm offering a little help."

"Don't need it."

"Doesn't matter."

Yui slightly irritated by the boy, distanced herself from him and took out Kanari Higeki. She had already decided she would only need to use one of the shirasaya to defeat them. Using the wind to propel her forward, she slashed at the pirates and in no less than a minute, they were all lying on the ground, some dead, some unconscious. Yui sheathed Kanari Higeki.

"You are rather fast," said the boy, turning towards her.

"I am, indeed."

"A Devil fruit user?"

"Perhaps."

"Really?"

"Do I look like I'm lying?"

"Perhaps."

"Well that's great. Do what you want."

Yui turned to stroll off, but stopped. "Would you happen to return you favor for me by buying clothes? The clothes owner seems to…dislike me."

"I never asked for you to help me."

"But I did. I'll even provide the money for the clothes. I just need the clothes."

"Fine. But under a condition."

"Name it."

"Pay me 50,000 Beli."

"Hah? I'm even paying for my own clothes! I just need you to buy it for me, and 50,000 Beli could get me another sword!"

"Then there is no deal."

"35,000 Beli."

"No bargains."

"Che. 50,000 Beli it is then."

"Which clothes are you looking for?"

"Clothes I can easily move in. Anything but a dress."

"Sure." The boy walked into the shop and came out a while later with a black tank, shorts, and black boots.

He threw them at her and she caught it.

"How much was it?"

"1,500 Beli."

Yui took at a small bag from her clothes and threw 51,500 Beli at him.

He grinned as he took the money. "Thanks for the business!"

"Cheapskate."

The boy slid his hand into his pocket to take out his money bag, but it was mysteriously gone. He turned to look at the girl, but she too, had disappeared. Realization struck the boy and he growled, "Damn you! I'll get you for this!"


End file.
